Darck
Darck is a monster and the primary antagonist of Monsters 2. He is an obese demon and collector of various treasures. Characteristics Darck is corpulent and extravagantly garbed, always seen lazily leaning on a green crystal ball that is only slightly larger than his head. He is very powerful, contrary to what his relaxed pose might indicate. He collects treasures, especially those imbued with magic, and employs others for seeking them out for the sole purpose of arousing negative emotions, particularly greed, in the hearts of others. Darck is able to draw power from this negativity, a trait not uncommon to other villains in the series, and so is constantly scheming in order to enhance his own strength. In the remake Iru and Luca’s Marvelous Mysterious Key, Neo Darck (ネオ・ドーク, Neo・Dōku) is a giant version of Darck, so big that it fills four slots of the enemy party. Except for the size, it doesn't change much, but now holds in his left hand the crystal ball that he was previously lying on. Biography Games Side Games ''Monsters 2 While referred to throughout the story as the King of Limbo, he does not make an appearance until the player obtains all of the sky world's magical treasures and goes to deliver them at his castle on that world. After taking all the treasures, Darck will offer a usable plug for the Log's Navel in exchange for all the other magical treasures the player found throughout the worlds, even giving a key to Limbo, his domain, so delivery can be made directly. The player must confront Darck in his castle and defeat him in battle to obtain the MagicPlug that will save GreatLog. A shadowy figure who serves Darck appears frequently throughout the story. He claims to be of the same world as that of Cobi and Tara and seeks to steal valuable treasures of various worlds in exchange for an ultimate monster. This man orchestrates the major conflicts within the Oasis World and Ice World and is battled at the end of each world. In the first battle, he uses a CurseLamp, which will join the player when defeated. In the second battle, he uses a GoatHorn and two ArcDemon. Finally, he will serve as the penultimate final boss, blocking the entrance to Darck's castle in the Limbo World. The player must give him the treasures he/she collected throughout his/her journey. After doing so, the man will battle the player with a powerful monster team, presumably the reward he was referring to for his services. The team will consist of Centasaur, GigaDraco, and Garudian in Cobi's Journey, while it will consist of DeadNoble, Armorpion, and Grakos in Tara's Adventure. An egg containing Darck can be obtained through mini-medal trading after the player beats the game for the first time. This is the only way to obtain Darck, seeing as how he cannot be bred. Joker 2 Professional In this game, '''Darck' appears as an one slot S-rank monster. He can be synthesized from fusing one Murdaw and one Blackmar. Darck is a necessary monster in order to obtain Trode, along with King sanguini, Don Mole, and Warubou. Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca’s Marvelous Mysterious Key In this game, Darck reprises his role as the final boss of the game's plot, but he is fought twice. This is because when he is defeated, he transforms into a giant version of himself called Neo Darck. Darck, like in Monsters 2, cannot be obtained by synthesization; however, Neo Darck can be. * Neo Darck can be obtained by fusing Darck with one Dark matter, and is one of the monsters that can be fused to obtain Psycho Psaro. Gallery Darck.png DQM2ILMMK - Mega Darck.png MJ2PRO - Darck.png DQM2(3DS)-Darck.png DQM2(3DS)-Darck2.png DQM2(3DS)-Darck3.png DQM2(3DS)-Darck SS.png Category:??? family Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Four-monster-slot monsters Category:Final Boss